The Truth Behind Evil translated into german
by Fauryn
Summary: Harry Potter hätte nicht gedacht, dass sein Leben noch schlimmer werden konnte.Wie falsch er lag.Folge ihm in ein Leben das er sich nie hätte vorstellen können, Beschützer des jungen Tom Riddle! Zeitreise fic AGEBROCHEN! ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth Behind Evil**

**Zusammenfassung: **Harry Potter hätte nicht gedacht, dass sein Leben noch schlimmer werden falsch er ihm in ein Leben das er sich nie hätte vorstellen können, Beschützer des jungen Tom Riddle! Zeitreise fic.

**Pairing/ s: **Keine

**Warnungen: **Nicht viele. Ah, Lucius ist nicht gefangen worden oder sonstiges für die Sache im Ministerium. Er ist immer noch auf freiem Fuß.Zusätzlich ist das eine Anti-Dumbledore und Anti-Griffindor Fic. Dark!Harry

**Disclaimer: **(Übersetzung:)Wenn ich die Harry Potter serie besessen hätte, denkt ihr Snape wäre gestorben??? Nein, das heißt also dass mir die Bücher nicht gehören! Die gehören alleine Mrs Rowling, verstanden?

(Fauryn:) Auch nicht meine Idee, lediglich eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen der Fanfiction von Tiro

-

"Reden"

'Denken'

-Parsel-

-

**Kapitel Eins**

Harry Potter, Fünfzehn Jahre alt,wurde abrupt wach und setzte sich schaute sich im Raum um und entspannte sich ein erinnerte er sich an seinen Traum und stand von seinem Bett hatte mal wieder von dieser schrecklichen Nacht im Ministerium geträumt.

Es waren drei Wochen vergangen seit Sirius gestorben war, und er war wieder bei den er hier angekommen war hatte er weder einen Brief von seinen Freunden noch von irgendeinem Anderen erhalten. Er grummelte leicht als er daran dachte, Dumbledore musste ihnen gesagt haben, er 'wolle' in Ruhe gelassen werden. Nach einer Weile seufzte er und schaute auf die Uhr, fast vier Uhr schuhute ihm leise zu und er ging zu ihrem Käfig.

"Hi", flüsterte er und kraulte sie ein wenig am Kopf."Willst du jagen gehen?"

Fast als könnte sie seine Traurigkeit spüren, rollte sich die weise Eule zusammen und nippte zärtlich an seinem Finger.

"Danke", sagte er und setze sich hin.

Hedwig verließ den Stock und landete sanft auf seiner Schulter. Sie schaute auf als er mit einem Seuftzen anfing einen Aufsatz zu schreiben, da er eh nicht würde schlafen können.

_

Voldemort ging in seinem Zimmer auf und ab und starrte auf einen Umschlag, den er erst wenige Minuten zuvor erhalten Geburtsname stand mit giftgrüner Tinte darauf und er erkannte die Schrift, allein Merlin wusste dass er die Schrift so oft gesehen und bewundert hatte. Der Dunkle Lord ließ eine Hand langam den Umschlag berühren und über die Schreift sreichen. Die Tinte war nicht alt und das war es , was ihn ängstigte und gleichzeitig seltsamerweise hoffen ließ.

"Alexander..." wisperte er.

-

Harry wurde von seinen Hausaufgaben abgelenkt als eine Eule in sein Zimmer flog. Er schaute auf die Eule und erkannte sie ließ einen dicken Umschlag vor ihn fallen und er bot ihr verdattert ein bisschen Wasser Eule trank eine wenig, schuhute zum Dank und flog wieder davon.

Harry schaute auf seine eigene schneeweiße Eule, welche auch der unbekannten Eule hinterherstarrte und sagte:

"Also das war unerwartet." Hedwig schuhute ihr Einerständnis.

Er öffnete den Briefumschlag und als Erstes fiel ein Brief heraus. Er hob ihn auf und begann zu lesen:

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter, _

_Sie sind hiermit dazu eingeladen, an der Verlesung des Testamentes von Sirius Black am 25. Juni um 11.00 Uhr unser Unternehmen erst kürzlich von dem Tod Ihres Paten informiert wurden, sprechen wir Ihnen unser Herzliches Beileid für Ihren Verlust aus._

_Zusätzlich wurde von Mr. Black beantragt, dass, sollte sein Tod vor ihrem Siebzehnten Geburtstag eintreten, Ihnen angeboten würde, offiziell die Volljährigkeit zu erreichen. Die folgenden Dokumente in diesem Umschlag sind Papiere, auf denen Ihre Volljährigkeit erklärt wird. Unterzeichnen Sie sie, falls Sie es wünschen und sie werden automatisch einmal an Gringotts und einmal an das Ministerium geschickt. Sobald Sie sie unterzeichnet haben, werden Sie in der Zaubererwelt offiziell als Volljährig angesehen. Sobald sie unterzeichnet sind, kann Sie außerdem niemand mehr dazu bringen Ihre Entscheidung zu revidieren._

_Falls Sie Fragen haben, können Sie jederzeit einen Brief an mich, Ranglook, schreiben und fragen._

_Falls es keine Umstände macht, würde ich Sie bitten am Tag der Verlesung eine Stunde früher in Gringotts zu erscheinen, sodass Sie und ich ihre anderen Verließe besprechen können._

_Mein Herzliches Beileid, _

_Ranglook, Leiter von Gringotts_

Harry las den Brief mit großen Augen. Dann zogen sie sich in Wut zusammen und er stampfte auf. Dieser Dumbledore erzählte ihm natürlich mal wieder nichts! Er wollte Harry wahrscheinlich nicht auf der Verlesung haben und der Teenager knurrte. Und welche anderen Verließe?! Er wusste nichts von irgendwelchen anderen Verließen als von dem, aus welchem er sein Geld erhielt;hatte der Schulleiter auch das vor ihm geheim gehalten?! Er wusste, dass der Mann versuchte ihn zu manipulieren, ihn zur perfekten Waffe zu formen und erst nach Sirius' Tod hatte Harry verstanden wie dumm es war auf den Schulleiter zu hö lief wütend in seinem Zimmer auf und ab , und Hedwig flog wieder zu ihrem Stock. Der Teenager brauchte gut zehn Minuten um sich wieder zu beruhigen und schaute dann zu seinem Tisch. Der Brief samt Umschlag lag da und er beschloss, das alles nicht mehr zu beachten. 'Scheiß auf Dumbledore', dachte er. 'Ich hab keinen Bock mehr, die Galleonsfigur des Lichtes zu sein.'

Er schmiss sich fast auf den Umschlag und schüttelte die Papiere las sie sich durch und unterschrieb dann an den Stellen, die Ranglook ihm ogar makiert hatte, ansonsten hätte er nicht mal alle Stellen gefunden. Sobald er fertig war stapelten sich die Papiere sauber und schwarzhaarige Teen starrte eine Weile leer auf seinen Tisch, und realisierte daa plötzlich, das er zaubern durfte. Er überlegte, was er machen könnte, nicht wirklich an diese Art der Freiheit gewö schaute sich in seinem Zimmer um und dachte: ' Na zuerst einmal: Weg von hier!'

Er schaute eine Eule mit einem Lächeln an und fragte: " Wie wär's hier wegzukommen, Hedwig?"

___________

Es war lächelich einfach gewesen sich an den Ordensmitgliedern vorbeizuschleichen und Harry war noch ein paar Blocks weiter gelaufen, bis er den fahrenden Ritter gerufen hatte und mit ihm nach London gefahren war. Er hatte einen Tag gewartet bevor er gegangen war, da die Dursleys weg gewesen waren und am Abend wiederkamen.

Als sie wieder da waren, war er gerade lange genug geblieben, um ihnen zu sagen, dass er nie mehr wieder kommen würde. Keiner hatte sich beschwert und er war leise verschwunden, seine Sachen geschrumpft in seiner Tasche und Hedwig auf der Schulter. Er hatte einen Tarnzauber auf sich gelegt, sodass Stan ihn im fahrenden Ritter nicht erkennen wü lag gerade auf einem Bett in diesem schrecklichen Bus und versuchte, sich zu entspannen. Er brachte sich selbst in Gefahr, das war ihm bewusst, aber es interessierte ihn nicht. Er fühlte ich freier als je zuvor und war zum ersten Mal glücklich, seit er seinen Paten hatte sterben sehen.

"Wo in London wollen Sie raus?", fragte Stan.

"Am Tropfenden Kessel", antwortete harry und drehte sich zu war nicht in der Stimmung sich zu unterhalten.

Momantan sah er wie ein 22- jähriger, braunhaariger Mann mit blauen Augen aus und hatte seine Narbe versteckt. Er trug eine normale schwarze Robe, sodass ihn niemand mit dem Ligusterweg und mit den Dursleys verbinden würde, wenn sie entdeckten dass er weg war. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen , als die weiße Eule ihren Kopf an seiner Hand rieb, und lächelte. Die Eule schien noch eine Weile bei ihm bleiben zu wollen. Er genoss die Gesellschaft.

Sie war momentan sehr viel besser als Irgendjemand Anderes.

Er wurde vor dem Tropfenden Kessel rausgelassen und ging hinein, Hedwig immer noch auf seiner Barkeeper schaute hoch und begrüßte ihn.

"Ich brauche ein Zimmer", sagte Harry.

"Für wie lange?",fragte Tom.

"Einen Monat."

Der Barkeeper nickte und schaute sich die Buchungen an. Dann drückte er Harry einen Schlüssel in die Hand und sagte:

" Zimmer fünf."

"Danke."

Der Teen ging bevor Tom etwas antworten konnte. Tom schaute ihm hinterher und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. Heutzutage waren alle so ungeduldig.

_

Harry brauchte ein paar Tage um sich an seine Freihteit zu gewöhnen. Tom grüßte ihn den Morgen nachdem er angekommen war, schaute jedoch ein wenig verwirrt, da er gegen drei Uhr Morgens angekommen war und um Acht wieder wach. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte Harry die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen, stattdessen war er in seinem Zimmer auf und ab gelaufen während er auf eine begründbare Zeit wartete, um beim Frühstück zu erscheinen.

Am dritten Tag machte er einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse. Das Treffen in Gringotts war nicht vor übermorgen, aber der Teenager musste nachdenken und hatte sich selbst genug isoliert. Auch wenn er mit niemandem sprechen wollte, war er es leid allein zu sein. Die Winkelgasse war wie immer gut bevölkert, ungeachtet der Neuigkeit dass Voldemort zurück schaute sich die vollgestopften Läden an und entchied an einen Ort zu gehen, an den er niemals gedacht hatte zu gehen: Die Knockturn Gasse. Schon früher in diesem Jahr hatte er begonnen sich für die Dunklen Künste und Dinge die der Goldenen Junge nicht machen sollte zu interessieren, auch wenn sie mit Voldemort assoziiert wurden. Dumbledore hätte ihn wahrscheinlich in einem Besenschrank eingesperrt, hätte er seinen Interessen laut geäußert.

Er schlich sich in die Gasse und wechselte schnell den Tarnzauber. Jetzt hatte er lange, schwarze Haare und goldene Augen. Seine Haut war blass und am linken Ohr trug er einen Ohrring , der wie einen Rune aussah. Diejenigen die Alte Runen lesen konnten, würden wissen dass es "Dunkel" bedeutete; er wusste dass das ein klassiker war, aber die Wahrheit war, dass er sehr wenige Runen gesehen hatte und diese eine von ihnen war. Er hatte eseinen normalen Roben in ein Mitternachtsblau mit einem schwarzen Mantel darüber geändert, welcher eine große Kapuze hatte, die er sofort über seinen Kopf zog. Niemand würde ihm hier Fragen stellen und falls doch, würde er denjenigen ohne Konsequenzen verhexen. Er lief die Straße entlang nd die Leute wichen vor ihm zurück. Sie starrten ihm mit offenen augen hinterher, aber er beachtete sie nicht. Er musste sich stark beherrschen, damit sich kein Grinsen auf seine Lippen schlich. Vorgeben dunkel zu sein machte so einen Spaß! Aber war er es wirklich nur noch am vorgeben ?

Der getarnte Teen kam an dem alten Laden, in welchem er versehentlich in seinem zwölften Lebensjahr einmla gelandet war, Borgin&Burkes, an und trat ein. Seine augen weiteten sich leicht als er Lucius Malfoy mit seinem Sohn im Schlepptau sah, aber das war auch das einzige Zeichen dass er überrascht war Lucius außerhalb von Azkaban zu konnte er nicht einmal den normalen Hass den beiden Malfoys gegenüber hervorrufen. Mr. Borgins schwebte beinahe zu ihm rüber und fragte ihn:

"Kann ich ihnen helfen?"

" Im Moment nicht", antwortete Harry in seiner tiefen und kalten Stimme, wobei er sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte den Mann anzuschauen.

Lucius und Draco drehten ich um, um ihn anzuschauen. Er rauschte an ihnen vorbei zur Ecke mit den Büchern und ignorierte dabei alle drei. Er überflog die Titel, nicht wirklich interessiert, da die meisten 'legale' Bücher waren. Er nahm eins in die Hand und blätterte es durch, bevor er es wieder zurück stellte. Er lachte fast als er daran dachte, was Dumbledore tuen würde wenn er Harry in einem Laden mit Dunklen Gegenständen sehen würde. Er schaute aus den Augenwinkeln als Draco die Ecke betrat, aber der Blonde tat genau das, was er tat. Die Titel überfliegen und gelangweilt aussehen. Er sah wie der Teenager mehrmals zu ihm hinübersah, aber er drehte sich nicht um um zurückzuschauen. Er wünschte er hätte Hedwig dabei; sie war eine gute Gesellschaft und wenn man Remus und Sirius glauben konnte, hatte sie einen erschreckenden bösen Blick.

Harry bewegte sich zu den verstaubten Auststellungsgläsern, seine Nase leicht rümpfend und schaute sich die Halsketten an. Bei einer Bestimmtenweiteten sich seine Augen mit Interesse. Sie hatte eine dicke und schwere Silberkette und das Schmückstück selbst war eine Schlange in Smaragdgrün und Silber. Harry wusste, dass er es auf jeden Fall haben wollte. Unter ihm war ein Notiz die sagte: _Kann nur von Parselmündern getragen werden_. Er gluckste, und zog damit wieder Mr. Borgins Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Dieses mal drehte sich der getarnte Teenager um und sagte:

"Kann ich mir dieses hier genauer ansehen?"

Der Mann hinter dem Tresen wurde blass und Lucius drehte sich um um zu schauen um was es ging. Als er den Gegenstand sah, wurde auch er ein bisschen blass.

"Sir, Sie müssen verstehen dass nur jene,mit der Fähigkeit des Parsels es tragen können, oder überhaupt berühren", sagte der Verkäufer. "Ansonsten saugt es ihre Seele aus. Es hat schon unzählige Leute im Laufe der Zeit getötet."

"Holen Sie es schon raus ", sagte Harry gelangweilt. " Machen Sie es oder ich puste das Glas weg und nehme es selber."

Mr. Borgin gehorchte, leicht verwirrt aussehend über sein Verlangen die Halskette zu sehen und die beiden Malfoys schauten ihn mit leicht geweiteten Augen an. Der Verkäufer ließ sie vorsichtig zur Theke schweben und sagte:

"Es wird nicht meine Verantwortung sein, sollte Sie es berühren."

Harry ignorierte ihn und konzentrierte sich auf die Halskette. Er fühlte seine Magie herumwirbeln, als er darauf schaute. In seiner Aufregung verließ ein zischen der Freude seinen Mund. Der Verkäufer zuckte beiseite und der ältere Malfoy trat einen Schritt zurück.'Diese Aura ähnelt der des Dunklen Lordes so', bemerkte Lucius während schweiß seine Stirn bedeckte. Der getarnte Teenager bemerkte kaum, dass er in Parsel übergewechselt hatte:

- Wunderschön...-

Die beiden Männer traten etwas mehr von ihm weg, was Harry nicht bemerkte. Er nahm die Halskette in seine Hand und lächelte, als diese dort vibrierte. Dieses Gefühl war wunderbar, auch wenn es dunkel war. Es erfüllte sein Herz, vervollständigte es und erleichterte Harry von seinen Sorgen. Sein Lächeln brachte die Beiden hinter der Vitrine dazu, noch mehr zurück zu schrecken. Harrys goldenen Augen leuchteten beinahe, während Lucius nur daran denken konnte, Voldemort über diesen Mann zu berichten.

"Wie viel?", fragte Harry fast atemlos, seinen Blick nicht von der Kette wendend.

"Zehn Galleonen", antwortete der Verkäufer. "Ansonsten würde es Keiner kaufen.", sprach er weiter, als er Harrys Blick sah.

Der getarnte Teenager legte Zehn Galleonen auf den Tresen, und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort. Die Kette trug er schon um seinen Hals. Die Tür schloss sich und in dem Raum blieben drei Leute zurück, welche dem Fremden hinterher sahen, der gerade eben Salazar Slytherin's Halskette berührt hatte ohne zu sterben.

-

Etwa um 10 Uhr am nächsten Morgen begab sich Harry in die Kühle von Gringotts und ging zu einem der Schalter. Er trug noch immer seinen Tarnzauber vom Vortag, und sagte zu dem Kobold:

"Ich bin hier, um Ranglook zu treffen."

Der Kobold schaute ihn an und rief dann nach seinen Chef, um herauszufinden ob dieser Zeit hatte. Danach drehte er sich zurück zu Harry und fragte:

"Mr Potter?"

"Ja? Ich trage einen Schutzzauber.", antwortete der Teenager.

Der Kobold schaute ihn amüsiert an. Er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und fügte hinzu:

"Ihre Aura hat sich ziemlich verändert."

"Dafür sind Sie gleich geblieben seit ich sie das letzte Mal getroffen habe, von der Aura sowie vom Aussehen her, Griphook.", antwortete Harry ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern.

Der Kobold schaute ihn überrascht an, grinste dann und führte ihn zu einer Türe. Griphook drückte diese auf und der Teenager nickte ihm dankend zu, bevor er eintrat. Ranglook schaute von seinen Dokumenten auf und sagte:

"Mr Potter."

Harry ließ seinen Tarnzauber fallen, und setzte sich mit einem zustimmenden Nicken hin. Er merkte, dass er es nicht mehr als angenehm empfand, seine Zauber fallen zu lassen und zu zeigen, wer er wirklich war. Harry hoffte nur, dass er die Zauber schnell wieder auflegen könnte.

"Nun, da Sie nun volljährig sind, haben Sie Zugriff auf all Ihre Familienverliese.", sagte der Kobold. "Hier steht, dass Sie nichts von ihnen wussten, und das Albus Dumbledore sie bis jetzt verwaltet hat."

Harry schnaubte, als Ranglook 'verwaltet' sagte. Der Kobold schaute bei diesem Geräusch auf, und ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Es sah so aus, als ob der Goldjunge kein Fan mehr von Albus Dumbledore war.

"War er in der Lage, mein Geld zu benutzen?", fragte der Teenager, und bezog sich dabei auf den alten Zauberer, während er mit seinen Fingern nervös auf die Armlehne klopfte.

"Nein.", antwortete Ranglook. "Die Verliese wurden seit dem Tod Ihrer Eltern nicht mehr angerührt, auch wenn es so aussieht, als hätte Dumbledore es versucht."

"Verdammter alter Vogel.", knurrte Harry.

Ranglook sah aufgrund der Beleidigung leicht amüsiert aus, und er war am glucksen, als er fortfuhr:

"Sie haben die drei Potter Verliese, die vier Besitztümer, die die Potters besaßen, und auch einen seltsamen Account geerbt."

"Einen seltsamen Account?"

"Gehörte einem Alexander Viator.", sagte Ranglook, und überprüfte seine Dokumente. "Es sieht so aus, als ob er mit den Potters verwandt war, wenn auch nur sehr entfernt, und Ihr Vater hat sein Verlies geerbt."

"Wie viel besaß dieser Mann?"

"Ungefähr drei Millionen Galleonen.", sagte Ranglook. "Und er war ziemlich jung als er starb."

Harry starrte mit großen Augen auf den Kobold. Er merkte aber auch, dass er nicht glaubte, dass dieser Alexander Viator wirklich tot war. Ranglook schaute zu ihm auf und sagte:

"Der gesamte Betrag des Geldes aus den Potterverliesen beläuft sich auf um die zehn Millionen Galleonen, und zusammen mit den vier Besitztümern sind sie ein sehr reicher Mann, ."

Der Teenager dachte, er würde ohnmächtig werden. Er griff nach dem Tisch, während der Kobold weitermachte.

"Sie sehen geschockt aus.", bemerkte er ruhig.

"Ich hatte nie viel Geld.", antwortete Harry träumend. "Es wird ein wenig dauern, das alles zu realisieren."

Ranglook gluckste bei dem Kommentar wieder und Harry lehnte sich im Stehen zurück. Er war glücklich, dass Dumbledore den Inhalt nicht kannte, und nicht in der Lage gewesen war, sein Geld zu benutzen. Währenddessen wunderte sich Ranglook über den Ohrring, den er gesehen hatte, als der Teenager sich getarnt hatte. Er hatte ihn sofort wiedererkannt, er gehörte zu Alexander Viator.

"Die Vorlesung des Testaments findet erst in einer halben Stunde statt.", sagte der Kobold nach einer Weile, den Teenager anblickend, während er versuchte herauszufinden, warum Harry gerade diesen Ohrring getragen hatte.

"Muss ich als ich selbst erscheinen?", fragte Harry, und schaute auf den Kobold. Er hatte kein großes Verlangen danach.

Ranglook sah nachdenklich aus.

"Nein, nicht wirklich.", sagte er schließlich. "Ich kann es so arrangieren, dass es aussieht, als ob jemand anderes Ihre Erbschaften abholt."

"Kann ich es getarnt machen?"

"Natürlich. Ich brauche nur einen Namen und leite dann alles in die Wege."

"Sagen sie einfach Mr Viator."

Der Kobold grinste und nickte, während er sich an die Vergangenheit erinnerte, als er das erste Mal diesen seltsamen Alexander Viator getroffen hatte. Er erinnerte sich an einen bestimmten Satz:

_"Sagen sie einfach Mr Viator."_

-

Harry schlüpfte in den Raum, die Kapuze auf dem Kopf, und erneut mit einem Tarnzauber geschützt. Fast der komplette Orden war anwesend und er knurrte leise. Ranglook hatte sie nicht stoppen können, da es keine Regel gab, die es ihnen verbat anwesend zu sein.

Als er eintrat, drehte sich der komplette Orden um, und schaute ihn an. Er setzte sich so weit wie möglich nach hinten, in die Schatten. Er sah, dass die Malfoys ebenfalls so weit wie möglich vom Orden entfernt anwesend waren, und sich beide Parteien giftige Blicke schickten. Harry schüttelte darüber seinen Kopf.

Der alte Kobold schaute sie an und hustete, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten.

"Während wir in diesem Raum oder Gringotts sind, wird es keine Kämpfe geben.", sagte er. "Wer auch immer aufgerufen wird, wir werden keine Kämpfe tolerieren."

Alle murmelten ihre Zustimmung, und der Kobold fing an.

"Falls dieses Testament vorgelesen wird, werde ich, Sirius Black, plötzlich gestorben sein. Entweder wegen meiner eigenen Dummheit oder aufgrund eines Anderen. Mein Wille sei entgültig, Niemand kann ihn ändern."

An dieser Stelle schauten sich einige Ordensmitglieder unsicher an. Dumbledore hingegen sah selbstsicher aus, und hatte ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Harry musste der Versuchung wiederstehen, ihn zu verhexen. Der Kobold hustete ein weiteres Mal, und begann das Testament vorzulesen:

"Hiermit vererbe ich dreitausend Galleonen an Remus Lupin. Moony, kauf die neue Roben."

Der Werwolf ging leicht unsicher nach vorne, um die Dokumente zu unterzeichnen, und das Geld zu akzeptieren, während Harry weiter zuschaute. Remus lief zurück, und setzte sich neben Tonks, sein Blick leer, und doch mit Trauer und Schmerz gefüllt.

"An Nymphadora Tonks, ich vererbe dir hiermit eintausend Galleonen, und du und deine Mutter seid zurück auf der Blacktapete. Ihr zwei verdient es, Nympha."

Die junge Frau stolperte nach vorne, und unterschrieb mit Tränen in den Augen. Sie fiel zurück in ihren Sitz.

"An Narzissa Black, meine Cousine, vererbe ich hiermit das Sommerhaus in Wales.", fuhr der Kobold fort. "Gebrauche es gut."

Der Orden schickte der blonden Frau mörderische Blicke, als sie nach vorne ging, und unterschrieb. Harry konnte ihr gegenüber keinen Hass hervorrufen, da sie blasser aussah als normal. Vielleicht hatte sie ein paar Gefühle für ihren toten Cousin übrig. Sie drehte sich zurück und rannte beinahe zu ihrem Sitz. Lucius legte ihr eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter, und Draco schaute seine Mutter nervös an. Harry schaute weg, und konzentriere sich auf den Kobold. Dieser blickte ihm in die Augen, und Harry wusste, dass es kam. Und schnell genug hustete der Kobold, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, und las vor:

"An Harry Potter vererbe ich den Rest meines Geldes, den Grimmauldplatz und alle Sachen darin, sowie die zwei Sommerhäuser in Schottland. Gebrauche dies gut, mein kleines Krönchen..."

Der Kobold schaute auf, gerade als Dumbledore sprechen wollte, vielleicht um es für sich zu beanspruchen, und sagte:

"Da nicht anwesend ist, fragte Ranglook an Stelle zu akzeptieren. , Ranglook gab Ihnen sein ganzes Vertrauen. Brechen sie dies nicht."

"Ich würde nicht einmal davon träumen.", antwortete Harry und stand auf. Der Orden drehte sich um, und schaute ihn an, während Lucius sich auf ihn konzentrierte; er kannte diese Stimmte, aber woher? Die Kapuze fiel von seinem Kopf und Harry ging nach vorne. Als sie die kalten goldenen Augen sahen, stand der Orden auf und griff nach ihren Zauberstäben.

"Keine Kämpfe.", sagte der Kobold. "Machen sie weiter, ."

Harry fuhr fort und unterschrieb vorsichtig.

"Werden sie sofort informieren?", fragte der Kobold, und der getarnte Teenager schaute auf.

"Natürlich.", antwortete er mit dem einzigartigen Dialekt, den er gewählt hatte. "Ich werde sofort zu ihm gehen."

Die männlichen Malfoys froren in ihren Bewegungen ein, und Lucius erinnerte sich an diese bestimmte Stimme und diese speziellen Augen. Es war der gleiche Mann, der gestern in Borgin & Burkes die Kette gekauft hatte! Was hatte Potter mit solch einem gefährlichen Mann zu tun ?!

Harry trat zurück, und setzte seine Kapuze wieder auf, wobei er die meisten Leute im Raum ignorierte. Beim Werwolf jedoch hielt er an. Remus schaute ihn mit müden Augen an, und zu ihrer Überraschung lächelte der blasse Mann, und sagte leise:

"Harry schickt ihnen ein 'Hallo', . Er vermisst sie."

Sie merkten kaum, dass er einen Moment später verschwunden war.

-

"Ein Mann, der Parsel spricht, sagst du?"

Lucius nickte, bewegte sich dabei aber nicht aus seiner knienden Position. Voldemort schaute den Blonden nachdenklich an und fragte:

"Hatte er goldene Augen?"

Lucius sah mit großen Augen auf und starrte den Dunklen Lord an. Dieser legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände und flüsterte:

"Oh Merlin..."

"Was ist los, mein Lord?", fragte Snape, der einzige andere anwesende Todesser.

Voldemort stand plötzlich auf und sagte:

"Er ist hier... Oh mein Gott, er lebt!"

"Was meinen Sie?", fragte der blonde Malfoy.

"Lass mich das restliche Aussehen dieses Mannes erraten.", sagte Voldemort mit einem leichten Lächeln. "Schwarze Haare bis zur Hüfte, blasse Haut, die zu seinen Augen passt, normalerweise in eine mitternachtsblaue Robe mit schwarzem Umhang gekleidet, einen schwarzen Ring mit einem roten Stein am Finger und einen Ohrring mit der Rune für 'dunkel'. Habe ich Recht?"

"Ja.", wisperte Lucius.

"Das war... ist, denke ich sollte ich sagen, die Lieblingsverkleidung von einem Freund von mir. Alexander war sein Name. Lass mich raten, sein Nachname war Viator?"

-

Harry seufzte, während er umher schaute. Er hatte versucht eins der Sommerhäuser, die Sirius ihm vererbt hatte, zu reinigen, aber das Haus war voll mit dunklen Gegenständen.

Zwei Wochen waren seit der Testamentverkündung vergangen, und Harry hatte ein par drastische Veränderungen gemacht. Er hatte ein paar illegale Sprüche benutzt, um bestimmte Dinge an ihm dauerhaft zu ändern. Seine Brille und sein magerer Körper waren weg. Jetzt sah er ein wenig mehr nach einem Sechzehnjährigen aus.

Er hatte seine Haare verlängert, so dass sie jetzt bis zu seinen Schulterblättern gingen, außerdem war es jetzt sehr viel glatter. Zudem trug er eine mitternachtsblaue Robe, die zu seinen jetzt eisigen Augen passte. Er hatte einen Zauber auf seine Augen gelegt, damit ihn niemand erkennen würde. Die meisten Leute sahen ihn in der Winkelgasse einfach nur als einen anderen dunklen Zauberer und nicht als Harry Potter, den Retter der Zaubererwelt. Sie mieden ihn, aber beachteten ihn auch nicht weiter. Er war meistens in der Nockturngasse, weil er da die besten Geschäfte machen konnte. Er erinnerte sich daran, als er ein weiteres Mal in Borgin & Burkes gewesen war:

_Harry trat in den dunklen Laden und seufzte, als er die Malfoys ein weiteres Mal sah. Dieses Mal hatte er Hedwig auf seiner Schulter sitzen, einen hellen Kontrast zu seinem dunklen Aussehen. Draco drehte sich um und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er den blassen Mann sah. Lucius tat dasselbe, der Verkäufer jedoch stand auf und sagte:_

_"Ah, . Ich habe Ihren Brief bekommen!"_

_Es sah aus, als ob alles Blut Lucius Gesicht verlassen hatte, und er starrte Harry offen an. Der getarnte Teenager beschloss, den blonden Mann zu ignorieren._

_"Was ein Glück.", antwortete Harry trocken. "Ich nehme an, Sie akzeptieren mein Angebot?"_

_"Natürlich, werter Herr.", sagte . "Ich würde niemals nein sagen zu den Gegenständen, die Sie so vorsichtig beschrieben haben. Lassen Sie uns nach hinten gehen und alles weitere regeln."_

_Harry lief an den beiden Malfoys vorbei, und Hedwig schaute ihn an. Er kratze sie am Kopf und sagte:_

_"Das ist der Grund, warum ich dir gesagt habe, dass du in meinem Zimmer bleiben sollst."_

_Die Eule schuhute noch einmal, und er seufzte._

_"Dir würde es bei Harry viel besser gehen.", sagte er. "Das ist meine letzte Warnung."_

_Die Eule bewegte sich nicht._

_"Gut.", sagte er. "Beschwer dich nicht, wenn du dich nachher langweilst."_

_Er ging hinter dem Verkäufer her und die schneeweiße Eule machte es sich auf seiner Schulter bequem._

Er hatte sich schon einen Namen gemacht, Mr Viator und seine seltsamen und seltenen Gegenstände. Der Ohrring seiner Tarnzauber war jetzt echt und hing in seinem Ohrläppchen. Die Kette, die er gekauft hatte, hing um seinen Hals. Er hatte den Black- Familienring am Finger, genauso wie den der Potters und einen anderen Ring, der auf den Namen Alexandor Viator gefolgt war. Es war ein schwarzer Ring mit einem roten Stein in der Mitte. Harry hatte nicht herausfinden können, aus welchem Material er war, oder wer dieser Alexander Viator wirklich gewesen war. Offiziell war dieser Mann tot, aber irgendwie hatte ihn Ranglooks Verhalten zweifeln lassen, dass der Mann wirklich nicht wiederkommen würde.

Er streckte sich, und beschloss ein wenig nach draußen zu gehen. Er zog sich seinen besten Mantel an, versicherte sich, dass er beide Zauberstäbe dabei hatte (er hatte einen speziell angefertigten in der Nockturngasse gekauft) und sah sich ein letztes Mal an. Er wollte gerade gehen, als etwas von einem Regal fiel.

Ein kleiner Stein. Harry hockte sich hin und schaute ihn an. War er gefährlich oder nicht? Er schwang seinen Zauberstab darüber, entdeckte aber keine Magie. Er nahm ihn in die Hand, und plötzlich wurde alles schwarz.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel Zwei

Harry wachte auf und stöhnte. Er setzte sich auf und sah sich um. Er war noch immer im Sommerhaus, aber es war sauber und er konnte Stimmen hören. Er suchte sich schnell einen Weg aus dem Haus und kapparierte weg. Augenscheinlich waren keine Schutzschilde dagegen vorhanden, und der Teenager war glücklich darüber. Er erschien nahe London und holte seinen Zauberstab heraus.

"Tempus", sagte er leise.

Die Zahlen erschienen und er starrte sie an.

"15ter August 1940?!"

Harry beendete seinen Brief, band ihn an die Eule und beobachtete, wie sie aus dem Fenster flog, Er sah sich in seinem gemieteten Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel um, und ließ sich mit einem Seufzen auf seinem Bett nieder. Harry hatte Glück, dass er die wichtigsten Dinge, wie wichtige Dokumente, Gegenstände, die ihm wichtig waren und Geld immer bei sich trug. Er hatte bei Ranglook einen speziellen Geldbeutel beantragt; er konnte so viel Geld wie er wollte aus seinem Verließ in seinen Beutel holen. Und es sah nicht so aus, als ob sich das geändert hätte, auch wenn er in die Vergangenheit gereist war. Er seufzte einmal aus Erleichterung darüber. Leider hatte er seine drei Ringe verloren, aber er dachte sich, dass es komisch aussehen würde, wenn er diese Ringe hatte, während drei andere die gleiche Ringe trugen.

Der Brief, den er gerade geschrieben und abgeschickt hatte, war an den momentanen Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Professor Dippet, gerichtet, mit der Bitte, dort anfangen zu dürfen. Er sagte aus, dass er eine Weise wäre, die von ihren Eltern unterrichtet wurde, bis diese vor ein paar Wochen gestorben waren. Er hätte sonst niemanden und würde gerne die alte Schule besuchen. Jetzt konnte er nicht mehr tun, außer zu hoffen, dass er angenommen wurde.

Harry stand von Bett auf und schaute sein Gesicht im Spiegel an. Er sah kein bisschen aus wie früher, worüber er froh war. Er sah nicht mehr wie der perfekte 'Goldjunge' aus. Er dachte an sein Leben in der Zukunft und der Einzige, den er vermisste, war Remus. Vielleicht noch Tonks, sie war ziemlich witzig. Alle anderen waren zu Dumbledore- beeinflusst. An seine Freunde dachte er selbst gar nicht; er verlor immer seine Selbstbeherrschung, wenn er zu lange an sie dachte. Abwesend zupfte er leicht an seinem Ohrring, bevor er daran dachte, dass er sich einen Ring besorgen sollte. Er hatte mehr nach einem Reinblut ausgesehen, als er seine Ringe noch hatte. Er sah sich sein blasses Gesicht näher an und versicherte sich, dass seine Narbe verdeckt war. Er würde alles tun, um sie verschwinden zu lassen. Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine Haare und ging wieder zum Bett. Er ließ sich darauf fallen und rollte sich zusammen.

Er hatte nicht einmal Hedwig als Gesellschaft dabei; über diesen Gedanken rollte er sich noch enger zusammen, nicht beachtend, dass sein Körper jetzt größer und gesund war, und hielt seine Knie nah an seiner Brust. Er schwor, sich extra um sie zu kümmern, wenn er zurückkommen würde. Harry versuchte 'wenn' zu denken, nicht 'falls'.

Armand Dippet schaute den Brief nachdenklich an. Dass Eltern ihre Kinder unterrichteten war nicht selten, aber diese hatten niemals nur ihre Eltern. Normalerweise hatten sie Tanten, Onkel, Cousins und Großeltern. Nichtsdestotrotz, er musste eine Entscheidung treffen.

Während er ein Pergament nahm, murmelte er vor sich hin:

"Viator ... Seltsamer Name. Alexander Viator."

Harry hatte nicht lange gebraucht, um das Mysterium Alexander Viator zu lösen. Er hatte die von Dokumente durchgesehen, und dabei entdeckt, dass der Account von Alexander Viator 1941 plötzlich gestoppt hatte, und 1940 geöffnet wurde. Er realisierte, dass dies Alles geplant war, und er wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit diese Person gewesen war. Es sah wie Schicksal aus, dass er zurück reiste und auch, dass 1941 irgendetwas passieren würde. Aber die Frage war, wie zum Geier er 3 Millionen in einem Jahr gemacht hatte! Er hatte es sich zum Ziel gemacht, auf diese Frage eine Antwort zu finden, und machte sich übers nach Hause kommen nicht allzu viele Gedanken. Er war sich sicher, dass Hedwig für eine Weile alleine klar kommen würde; sie konnte immer noch zu Remus. Ihr würde es nichts ausmachen, wenn er eine Weile weg war, und er würde sich später dafür entschuldigen, wenn er zurückkam.

Erster September 1940:

Der zwölfjährige Tom Riddle schaute vom Zug aus dem Fenster; darauf hatte er den ganzen Sommer gewartet: Nach Hogwarts zurü trug bereits seine Schuluniform und hüpfte auf seinem Sitz beinahe auf und ücklicherweise schaffte er es, sich zu gegenüber saß sein Freund, Abraxas Malfoy, welcher zwei Jahre älter war. Auch wenn Tom ein so genanntes Halbblut war, hatten ihn viele Slytherins wegen seiner Lernbereitschaft den dunklen Künsten gegenüber und seinem Interesse an Reinblütigen Hexen und Zauberern akzeptiert. Doch obwohl sie seine Freunde waren, konnten sie nichts gegen die anderen Häuser oder das Waisenhaus, in dem er leben musste, unternehmen. Das letzte Jahr war er von den Gryffindors gnadenlos wegen seines nicht-magischen Namens und seiner geringen Größe geärgert worden und war nur aufgrund von Abraxas davongekommen.

"Was ist los, Tom?" fragte Abraxas.

"Nichts", antwortete der Junge. "Ich bin nur glücklich, wieder zurück zu sein."

"Haben die Muggel dir irgendetwas getan?" fragte der Teenager scharf, er wusste genau wie schrecklich sie waren.

"Nichts, was sie nicht sonst auch getan hätten", antwortete er. "Sie haben mich allerdings nicht geschlagen; sie hatten Angst vor deiner Warnung. Danke dafür."

"Habe ich gern getan."

Plötzlich klopfte es und sie drehten sich zur Tür.

"Ist offen!" rief Abraxas.

Die Tür öffnete sich langsam, ein Kopf kam in Sichtweite und das einzige, was Tom machen konnte war starren. Der unbekannte Teenager hatte schwarze Haare und eisblaue Augen, dazu trug er einen seltsamen Ohrring im Ohr. Er trug schwarze Roben, die seine blasse Haut weiß erscheinen ließen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war jedoch neugierig und ließ seine eisigen Augen etwas wärmer erscheinen. Tom fühlte eine Welle beruhigender Magie und bemerkte mit Schrecken, dass es die seltsame Aura des unbekannten Teenagers war.

"Hi", sagte der Teenager unsicher. " Entschuldigt falls ich störe, aber alle anderen Abteile sind voll und die Schüler in ihnen sind zu laut. Macht es euch etwas aus, wenn ich mich zu euch setze?"

"Setz dich", sagte Abraxas.

Der Teenager war 15 oder 16, bemerkte Tom und schaute zu als der Teenager seinen Koffer ins Abteil zog und sich hinsetzte.

"Ich habe dich noch nie hier gesehen", sagte Abraxas nachdenklich, seinen Kopf hatte er zur Seite gelegt und er studierte den älteren Teenager.

"Ich bin noch nie hier gewesen", antwortete der Teenager. "Meine Eltern... sind vor ein paar Wochen gestorben und Professor Dippet war so nett und hat mich trotz der kurzen Zeit in Hogwarts aufgenommen.

Der blonde Teenager nickte bei seiner Erklärung. Er streckte seine Hand aus und sagte:

"Übrigens, mein Name ist Abraxas Malfoy…"

Der ältere Teenager nahm sie und sagte:

"Alexander Viator."

"Viator; seltsamer Name aber schön. Das ist mein Freund Tom Riddle. Er mag jung sein, aber unterschätze ihn nicht."

Alexander drehte sich zu Tm und schüttelte auch dessen Hand. Tom schaute niemals weg, wenn ihm jemand in die Augen sah und sie Augen des Teenagers schienen sich noch mehr zu erwärmen.

"Ziemlich wilde Augen hast du da, Tom" kommentierte Alexander. " Wie ein tobendes Feuer."

Toms Augen weiteten sich und Abraxas lachte über den Gesichtsausdruck. Auch Alexander lachte und sagte:

"Ich habe nur laut gedacht. Ich mache das oft, sorry."

"Ist in Ordnung", antwortete Tom.

Plötzlich kam ein Zischen von draußen und eine perlweiße Schlange schlängelte sich durch die nicht vollends geschlossene Tür. Während die anderen Beiden ein wenig zurückschraken, auch wenn Tom etwas neugierig war, stand Alexander auf und sagte:

"Da bist du, Nagini! Wo warst du, du dummes Mädchen?"

Die Schlange schlängelte den Sitz hoch und machte es sich auf Alexanders Schoß gemütlich. Tom war nicht sehr überrascht, als er die Schlange zischen hörte:

- Ich wollte etwas gutes Jagen, aber da war nichts... nur laute Schüler, aber du hast mir gesagt, dass ich keine lauten Schüler essen darf, egal wie sehr ich will. -

Zu Toms Überraschung lachte Alexander und antwortete:

"Ich gebe dir später etwas Gutes."

'Ist er ein Parselmund?' wunderte sich der Kleinste von ihnen.

"Du magst Schlangen?" fragte er laut, während er seine Augen nicht von der seltsamen Schlange nahm.

"Ich liebe sie. Sie sind ihrem Besitzer gegenüber loyal und gute Begleiter", sagte Alexander und rieb den schuppigen Kopf der Schlange. Nagini zischte entzückt und schloss ihre Augen. "Meine Mutter wollte mir eine Eule zum Geburtstag schenken, aber ich wollte eine Schlange. Sie war nicht begeistert, aber mein Vater. Ich bekam Geld und fand diese entzückende Lady."

"Kann ich sie berühren?" wisperte der Junge.

"Natürlich", antwortete der Teenager. "Reibe einfach über ihren Kopf; sie liebt das."

Und so traf Tom Riddle zum ersten Mal Nagini, welche später seine geliebte Vertraute wurde.

(A/N Von jetzt an wird Harry Alexander heißen, sonst wird's verwirrend.)

Alexander war über das erste treffen mit seinem zukünftigen Feind schockiert. Er versprühte definitiv nicht die Aura des Mörders, den der Teenager kennen gelernt hatte. Alexander wartete momentan darauf einsortiert zu werden, mit Professor Dippet an seiner Seite. Sie standen im Korridor vor der großen Halle, weil Alexander sich komisch vorgekommen wäre, wäre er mit den Elfjährigen einsortiert worden. Nagini hatte sich um seinen Nacken gelegt und war durch einen gut platzierten Zauber vor jedem außer dem Teenager unsichtbar. Er fühlte, wie ihre Zunge vorschnellte und seine Wange auf eine beruhigende Weise leckte und er lächelte fast. Er hatte auch nicht gedacht, die Schlange seines Feindes zu haben und dachte daran zurück, als er sie gefunden hatte:

_Alexander wanderte in der Nockturngasse herum, in einer schwarzen Robe gekleidet, die sein Gesicht verdeckte. Er war für sein neues Schuljahr einkaufen gewesen und lief jetzt nur noch herum. Er sah einen Laden für Vertraute und trat ein; er hatte Hedwig definitiv vermisst und hoffte, dass ein Tier seine Laune steigern konnte.  
_

_Die Verkäuferin schaute ihn an, während sie einen anderen Kunden bediente. Er sah sich um, bevor er zu den Schlangen ging. Manchmal war es lustig, den schlangen dabei zuzuhören was sie zu sagen hatten. Er lief an den Käfigen vorbei und hörte zu, wie die Schlangen diskutierten.  
_

_- Ruhe! -, zischte schließlich eine von ihnen.  
_

_- Sag uns nicht, dass wir still sein sollen! - antwortete eine Andere auf der Stelle.  
_

_- Er versteht... -  
_

_Die Schlangen wurden leise und Alexander lächelte unter seiner Kapuze. Er lief zum Käfig in dem die perlweiße Schlange lag und sagte:  
_

_- Grüß dich. -  
_

_Die Schlangen gaben etwas wie scharfes Einatmen von sich und die wunderschöne Schlange schaute den Teenager an.  
_

_-Du siehst nicht überrascht aus -, bemerkte sie.  
_

_- Ich konnte Schlangen verstehen, seit ich denken kann -, antwortete Alexander.  
_

_Die weiße Schlange schaute ihn lange Zeit an und der Teenager wendete nicht ein Mal seinen Blick ab.  
_

_- Du bist ein würdiger Sprecher -, verkündete sie nach einer Weile.  
_

_- Bin ich?- fragte der Teenager mit einem leichten Lächeln. - Wow, das erste Kompliment dass ich bekomme ist von einer Schlange. Nicht, dass ich mich beschweren würde. -  
_

_Alexander bemerkte, dass die Schlange versuchte, hoch und aus dem Käfig zu kommen. Er öffnete den Deckel und die Schlange ließ sich sofort auf seiner Schulter nieder.  
_

_- Ähhm.. Bedeutet das, dass du mitkommen möchtest? -  
_

_-Was sonst? - antwortete die Schlange. - Mein Name ist übrigens Nagini. -  
_

_- Alexander Viator. -  
_

Alexander erinnerte sich, dass die Verkäuferin ein wenig verängstigt gewesen war, als er mit Nagini ankam. Anscheinend hatte Nagini alle ihre Vorbesitzer gebissen, da sie Sie nicht ordentlich gefüttert hatten. Alexander stellte sicher, dass sie Futter hatte und ließ sie die Gegend erkunden, wenn sie Lust danach hatte. Sie legte sich ein wenig enger um ihn in ihrer eigenen Art von Umarmung und Alexander entspannte sich._  
_

Als das Einteilen endete, der Hut aber noch nicht weggebracht wurde, begann das Gerede. Es wurde lauter und lauter, da kein Schulleiter da war um sie in ihre Grenzen zu weisen und Dumbledore tat wenig um sie zu beruhigen; er stand nur mit einem gütigen Lächeln beim alten Hut. Schließlich kam der Schulleiter in die Halle und sagte:

"Beruhigt euch!"

Es dauerte eine Minute, aber bald war es still.

"Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts. Dieses Jahr werden wir einen Austauschschüler haben, der das sechste Schuljahr besuchen wird. Behandelt Alexander Viator mit Respekt und er wird ihn auch euch entgegen bringen."

Alle streckten ihre Hälse um einen Blick auf den Neuen zu werfen, besonders da er einen solchen Namen trug. Tom guckte, als Alexander die Treppen hinabstieg und an den Tischen vorbei zum Hut ging. Für den Jungen sah er wie ein echter Reinblüter aus, so wie er mit erhobenem Kopf und mit der Robe um seine Knöchel schwingend durch die Halle schritt. Der Neuling sah den Lehrer, der den Hut hielt, vorsichtig an, bevor er sich setzte.

Alexander seufzte als er dachte: ' Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich noch einmal eingeteilt werden muss. Vielleicht lande ich ja dieses Mal in einem Haus, in dem ich mich wohl fühle. Der Verwandlungslehrer setzte den Hut auf seinen Kopf und Alexander hörte eine Stimme:

_"Ahh, was haben wir hier? Der Wille zu helfen und einen scharfen Verstand. Das sollte interessant werden. Du schätzt Treue und willst wahre Freunde."  
_

' Was denkst du, wohin ich dann sollte?' fragte Alexander.

_"Gryffindor ist keine Möglichkeit, da ich fühle, dass du von ihrer Art der Loyalität nicht viel hältst."  
_

' Im Ernst', murmelte der Teenager. Der Hut lachte leise, bevor er fortfuhr:

_"Hufflepuff ist kein Haus für dich, also bleiben Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Wie auch immer, Ravenclaw neigt dazu, für sich zu bleiben, also schließe ich auf Slytherin."  
_

'Slytherin?'

_"Hast du von dem Haus gehört?"  
_

' Gerissenheit und Treue deinen Freunden gegenüber. Stolz und Reinblütig. Eines der Häuser, das alte Traditionen erhält während neue aufgenommen werden.'

_"Gut",_ sagte der Hut_. „Du hast den Verstand eines echten Slytherin, also geht der Rest klar. Ich bin sicher, der Verrat deines Herzen wird von deinen neuen Freunden geheilt werden, in SLYTHERIN!"  
_

Das letzte Wort wurde ausgerufen. Der Teenager hatte seine Augen aufgerissen, als der Hut 'Der Verrat deines Herzen wird von deinen neuen freunden geheilt werden' gesagt hatte, stand aber trotzdem vom Stuhl auf und gab den Hut zurück. Das Klatschen in der Halle war schwach, aber er bemerkte es kaum. Er sah rüber zum Slytherintisch und sah, dass Tom ihn anlächelte. Es war ein kindliches Lächeln und er konnte nicht anders und lächelte zurück. Er lief in seinem ruhigen Schreiten zum Slytherintisch und setzte sich neben Tom, welcher sagte:

"Willkommen in Slytherin."

"Danke", antwortete Alexander. "Sehe ich wie einer aus?"

Tom musterte ihn von oben bis unten und lächelte wieder sein charmantes Lächeln.

"Ein richtiges Reinblut", antwortete er. "Ich mag den Ohrring, den du hast."

Der Ältere zog leicht daran und sagte:

"Meine... Mutter liebte alte Runen und dachte ' Dunkel' würde zu mir passen. Ich wäre ziemlich dunkel."

Bei 'Dunkel' studierte Tom ihn noch genauer. Dann sagte er:

"Na ja, du ziehst dich auf jeden Fall dunkel an."

Darauf gluckste Alexander und Abraxas kam zu ihnen.

"Nott und Parkinson sind zu laut", beschwerte er sich und setzte sich. "Bei euch Beiden sieht es besser aus; zumindest wisst ihr, wie man sich zivilisiert unterhält."

Bald darauf erschien das Essen und Abraxas begann, Toms Teller aufzufüllen.

"Und du erinnerst dich Tom, du isst alles auf, was ich dir auf den Teller lege."

"Abraxas, du tust immer zu viel drauf!" jammerte Tom. " Zwing mich nicht!"

Alexander schaute den Beiden mit einem Lächeln zu und Abraxas sah ihn an.

"Du siehst auch zu dünn aus", sagte er zu dem älteren Teenager.

"Was? Ich bin nicht zu dünn!" sagte Alexander.

"Doch, bist du." sagte der Malfoy. "Du wirst auch aufessen, was ich dir auf den Teller lege."

"Und ich dachte ich wäre der Ältere..."

Tom lachte, während er zusah, wie der Blonde seinen Teller vollud. Alexander Gedanken waren pures Chaos, aber eine Sache war sicher; im laufe von ein paar Wochen hatte er sich von der von Dumbledore geformten Waffe in den Freund eines Malfoy und des zukünftigen Dunklen Lords verwandelt.

Alexander schaute an die Decke und drehte sich dann auf seine Seite. Nagini lag an ihn gekuschelt und er streichelte ihr leicht über den Kopf. Richtig...hier war er jetzt, in Hogwarts. Zwei andere Slytherins, Parkinson und Goyle schliefen friedlich in seinem Zimmer, aber er konnte sich nicht komplett entspannen.

Schließlich vergrub er seinen Kopf in seinem Kissen und dachte, dass er die Dinge einfach so nehmen würde, wie sie kommen.

Abraxas sah Tom dabei zu, wie er sich am Tisch umsah und dann sagte der Junge zu ihm:

"Wo ist Alexander?"

"Der Sexte Jahrgang haben bis halb zehn keinen Unterricht", antwortete der Malfoy. " Er holt wahrscheinlich seinen Schlaf nach."

Der Kleinere nickte, auch wen er noch ein wenig mehr mit seinem neuen Freund zu sprechen wollen schien. Er hatte jedoch Glück; nur ein paar Minuten später kam Alexander in die Halle. Sein Haar war zusammengefasst und obwohl er müde aussah, ließ er sich nicht so hängen wie es viele der Gryffindors taten. Er setzte sich neben Tom und sagte:

"Sag mir nicht 'Guten Morgen', weil ich dich dann killen werde."

'Schlechter Morgen", erwiderte Tom ohne zu zögern.

"Gut", sagte der Teenager und streckte sich, um an die Eier zu kommen.

"Was machst du hier, wenn du ausschlafen kannst?" fragte Abraxas.

"Professor Dippet wollte mich sehen", antwortete Alexander. "Er hat gesagt er möchte sehen ob ich wirklich bereit für die sechste Klasse bin. Da ich von meinen Eltern unterrichtet worden bin, weiß er nicht ob ich auf dem Standart bin, den die Lehrer verlangen."

Abraxas Schaute den älteren Teenager an, sah die dunklen Ringe unter dessen Augen und sagte:

„Hast du diese Nacht überhaupt geschlafen?"

„…Nicht wirklich", antwortete Alexander. „Hier anzufangen ist eine Sache, alles zu verlieren, was man kannte eine Andere."

Tom schaute den Teen traurig an. Irgendetwas an Alexander zog ihn an, ließ ihn Alexander näher kennen lernen wollen. Alexander schaute von seinen Eiern auf und die Beiden sahen sich in die Augen. Tom konnte nicht anders als den Anderen zu bewundern, die frostig blauen Augen, das perfekte Haar, zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengefasst, während ein paar Strähnen an beiden Seiten in Alexanders Gesicht fielen. Er sah genau so aus, wie Tom aussehen wollte, wenn er älter wurde.

„Wie lange plant ihr diesen Starr-Wettbewerb fortzuführen?" fragte Abraxas.

Beide wurden aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und machten ein synchrones „Huh?" zum Malfoy, als sie ihre Köpfe zu ihm drehten.

Er schnaufte, wie es eine Mutter bei ihrem Kind machen würde und sie sahen sich an. Abraxas sah sie an und sagte:

„Ich bekomme irgendwie das Gefühl, dass wir großartige Freunde werden."

Alexander fand schon nach ein paar Wochen heraus, dass er Slytherin Gryffindor vorzog.

Er langsam den andern Slytherins vorgestellt und fand in Theodore Notts Großvater einen Freund, er wurde einfach Theo genannt. Der Teen war ein Jahr älter als Alexander. Sein voller Name war ebenfalls Theodore, aber er hasste ihn und wollte Theo genannt werden. Abraxas unterschied sich ziemlich von den anderen Malfoys, die Alexander bis jetzt kennen gelernt hatte und er fand ihn ziemlich lustig. Aber das Beste war immer noch Tom, sein eigener Feind. Er konnte sich in diesem süßen Kind einfach keinen dunklen Lord vorstellen.

Er dachte dies, als er den genannten Jungen in der Bibliothek ansah. Tom liebte Bücher und schleppte Alexander jeden einzelnen Tag mit ihm in die Bücherei. Der Teenager hatte nichts gegen Lesen, aber er hatte nie die Chance gehabt richtig zu suchen und die Menge zu lesen, die er wollte, also neigte er dazu sich von zu vielen neuen Dingen ablenken zu lassen. Tom dachte dies käme von seinem Privatunterricht, auch wenn der schwarzhaarige Teen vermutete, dass Abraxas das nicht wirklich glaubte.

„Du blendest mich schon wieder aus."

Alexander schaute irritiert auf. Tom schaute ihn an. „Sorry", murmelte Alexander und schaute wieder auf sein Zaubertränkebuch. „Hab nur nachgedacht."

„So viel, dass du die Welt ausblendest?"

„Ich bin recht schlau", schnaubte Alexander, „Aber ich bin müde und nicht in der Stimmung für Hausaufgaben."

Tom schaute ihn an, während er auf sein Tränkebuch starrte. Er mochte Tränke, aber Snape hatte es ihm schwer gemacht und Dumbledores herumgefusche hatte ihm keinen Raum zum Forschen gegeben. Er mochte es zu lesen und zu lernen, aber der alte Mann hatte ihn nicht gelassen. Deshalb hatte er vor, dieses Jahr in ein gutes zu verwandeln, trotz des Faktes dass er in der Vergangenheit war und so.

Und nun waren hier kein Ron, de versuchte ihn zum hinterher hängen zu bringen und keine Ich-weiß-alles Streber Hermione, die ihn dazu brachte, sich wie einen Idioten zu fühlen. Kein Draco, der seine Tränke sabotierte, gar nichts. Er war hier total frei.

„Alexander!"

Er schaute wieder auf, und dieses Mal sah Tom besorgt aus.

„Alexander, deine Magie hat ausgeschlagen", flüsterte der Junge. „Die Bibliothekarin ist nicht weit von hier, also halte sie unter Kontrolle!"

„Sorry", murmelte er und sammelte seine Magie wieder ein.

Abraxas kam hinein und zu ihnen.

„Weshalb diese Wut-Welle?" fragte er den leicht älteren Teenager.

„Ich hab nur an ein paar… alte Freunde gedacht."

„Alte Freunde?"

„Verräter, die ganze Bande", sagte Alexander mit einem kleinen Lachen. „Ich hasse sie."

Die beiden Slytherins schauten sich besorgt an. Das Lachen war falsch, das Lächeln war falsch und der Schmerz in den Augen des Teenagers war schrecklich deutlich. Tom schaute Alexander an und fragte:

„Was haben sie gemacht?"

Alexander schaute den Jungen an und sagte:

„Sie haben versucht mich zu töten. Sie haben es verdammt noch mal gewagt zu versuchen mich zu töten, Ich töte sie, falls ich je die Chance dazu bekommen sollte."

Abraxas starrte den Teenager eine ganze Weile an und fragte dann:

„Warum? Warum haben sie versucht dich zu töten?"

„Meine Kräfte… Ich bin zu stark, sie dachten ich würde direkt vor ihrer Nase Schwarzmagier werden. Scheiße, ich BIN wegen ihnen Schwarzmagier geworden."

Alexander hatte keinem erzählt, was Ron und Hermione mit ihm versucht hatten. Er hatte nach Sirius Tod mitbekommen, dass die Beiden seit Jahren mit Dumbledore zusammengearbeitet hatten, ihn zu formen, um sicherzustellen, dass er Voldemort nicht überlebte. Nachdem er das erfahren hatte, war er in eine Art Depression gefallen. Nichts machte ihn noch glücklich. Hier wo er war, war er glücklicher als er es den ganzen Sommer gewesen war.

„Du driftest schon wieder ab…", sagte Tom vorsichtig.

„Ich weiß", sagte er und seufzte. Er ließ seinen Kopf in seine Hände fallen und fuhr fort. „Ich bin nur so verdammt müde. Der Hausaufgaben müde, des Lernens müde… des Lebens müde."

An dieser Stelle realisierten Tom und Abraxas, dass Alexander nicht der Sorgenfreie reinblütige Zauberer war, der er immer vorgab zu sein. Der blonde Malfoy stand auf, schwang sich seine Tasche über die Schulter und sagte:

„Ich denke, wir sollten zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum."

Tom sammelte automatisch seine eigenen Bücher ein, und dann die von Alexander. Abraxas half dem schwarzhaarigen Teenager auf und sie gingen aus der Bibliothek.

Alexander bemerkte es fast nicht, als sie weitergingen. Seine Gedanken waren bei seinem richtigen Leben, seinem Leben als Harry Potter, als Junge-der-von-seinen-Freunden-umgebracht-werden-würde. Er fühlte, wie er wieder in diese Depression verfiel und wollte nichts mehr, als sich von Harry Potter abzukapseln, vollkommen zu Alexander Viator zu werden. Seine Gedanken stoppten an dieser Stelle.

Was, wenn er Harry Potter loswerden konnte? Was, wenn er seine versteckte narbe für immer verschwinden lassen könnte? Was, wenn er es schaffen würde, dem Licht seine Hoffnung zu nehmen?

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3:

Alexander war gut darin, seine wahren Gefühle zu verbergen, dass hatte er bei den Dursleys gelernt. So dauerte es nicht lange, bis er seine Depressionen , den Schmerz und den Hass vor Abraxas und Tom verbergen konnte. Die beiden Slytherins konnten ihn nicht dazu bringen, darüber zu reden. Und in den tiefsten Tiefen von Alexanders Geist wuchs sein Hass.

Halloween näherte sich und Alexander hatte sich in Slytherin eingelebt. Er war hier wirklich glücklich und begann, Teile seiner Vergangenheit zu vergessen. Das war nicht gut, aber im Moment war es ihm egal. Er behielt ein paar Dinge, eingeschlossen in seinem innersten Kern; seine wertvollsten Erinnerungen. Wie Remus ihm den Patronuszauber beigebracht hatte oder wie Sirius ihm angeboten hatte, bei ihm einzuziehen. Jede Erinnerung von Sirius behielt er, auch die, in der er starb. Alexander arbeitete an seiner schwächlichen Okklumentik, versuchte so diese Erinnerungen vor allen zu verstecken. Glücklicherweise kam niemand auf die Idee, in seinen Geist einzudringen und zu suchen. Auch Dumbledore schien sich nicht für ihn zu interessieren und er war dankbar dafür.

Er saß an einem kühlen Tag Mitte Oktober am Slytherintisch und hörte zu, wie Abraxas sich über die Schularbeiten beschwerte, als Theo kam, beinahe rennend. Mehrere Schüler schauten den Slytherin Siebtklässler an, doch der bemerkte das überhaupt nicht. Er kam zu ihnen und sagte keuchend:

„Tom ist etwas zugestoßen."

Alexander fühlte, wie sich sein Blut in Eis verwandelte.

Die beiden Teenager fanden den Jungen im Krankenflügel. Die aktuelle Heilerin war nicht Madame Pomfrey, die Frau war noch eine Auszubildende, dies war also ihr Mentor. Die Hexe schaute sie an und sagte:

„Er schläft gerade, also stören sie ihn nicht."

Beide nickten und sie ging in ihr Büro. Alexander schaute Tom an und schauderte.

Sein linker Arm war in Verbände gewickelt und seine Finger waren gespreizt. Alexander bemerkte, dass seine rechte Hüfte gesichert worden war und fragte sich , ob sie gebrochen war. Die Hälfte des Gesicht des Jungens war ein blauer Fleck und er sah in dem Bett viel zu klein aus. Er sah insgesamt so aus, wie es auch Alexander einige Male getan hatte, rechnete man die Hüfte weg.

Abraxas sank auf einem Stuhl nieder und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Jedes verdammte Mal", brachte er heraus. „Ich versuche so sehr Tom zu beschützen und sobald ich einen Moment nicht aufpasse passiert so etwas."

„Wer war das?" fragte Alexander, seine Wut stieg in Wellen.

„Wahrscheinlich diese Gang in Gryffindor", antwortete der blonde Malfoy. „Dumbledores kleine „Engel"."

Alexander kannte sie. Sie wurden wegen allem gelobt, und Dumbledore übersah einfach die schlechten Dinge, die sie taten. Einer von ihnen war der Bruder seines Großvaters. Harold Potter, fast genauso wie sein echter Name. Kein Slytherin mochte ihn, Potter sah sich selbst aus einer echten Weißmagischen Familie kommend und alle Slytherins als Schwarze Magier. Offensichtlich stoppte ihn das nicht , Andere zu verletzten.

„Es war also Potter?" fragte Alexander, während seine Hände Fäuste formten.

„Es wäre nicht das erste Mal", sagte Abraxas und stand auf, um Tom ein wenig mehr einzumummeln. „Irgendwann kille ich ihn, merk dir meine Worte."

„Warum sieht das denn keiner?!"

„Alexander, deine Stimme. Und wen würde das interessieren? Sie würden Potter nur auf die Hand schlagen und sagen „Das dir dieser kleine Fehler aber nicht noch einmal passiert." Als nächstes macht er es wieder und er weiß dass er das kann!"

Der blonde Malfoy merkte, wie sich die Atmosphäre veränderte. Er sah zum älteren Teenager auf und starrte ihn an. Alexanders Haar hob sich praktisch von seinen Schultern wegen der Magie, die er ausstrahlte, seine normalerweise eisig blauen Augen waren nun dunkler als der tiefste Ozean und Blut zeigte sich an seinen Handballen. Der jüngere Teenager griff nach Alexander und der Kontakt brachte den Älteren auf der Stelle dazu, sich zu beruhigen, als hätte man eine Kerze ausgeblasen. In diesem Moment fühlte sich Abraxas als wäre er überhaupt nicht so alt, Alexander fühlte sich so viel älter und mächtiger an. Die Magie, die in dem Schwarzhaarigen pulsierte, sie war unglaublich und ängstigend. Abraxas legte seinen Kopf auf der Brust des älteren Teenagers ab und fragte:

„Warum kann ich ihn nicht beschützen? Warum muss uns Potter das antun? Tom hat ihm doch nichts getan!"

Alexander hob seine Arme und umarmte den Jüngeren. Er legte eine Hand auf die blonden Haare, hielt den Kopf des Anderen um ihn sich sicher fühlen zu lassen. Er stich ein paar Strähnen beiseite und sagte:

„Das werde ich ihn büßen lassen, mach' dir keine Sorgen Abraxas."

Der blonde Malfoy wurde stärker umarmt und Abraxas spürte den Ernst hinter diesen Worten. Er fühlte sich zum ersten Mal, als ob er nicht in die Rolle des Beschützers schlüpfen musste.

Als Tom aufwachte, fand er die beiden Teenager an einer Seite. Es war fast Nacht und Abraxas war an seiner linken Seite eingeschlafen. Mit großer Mühe rollte der Junge seinen Kopf auf die andere Seite um Alexander mit einem leisen Wimmern anzusehen. Der schwarzhaarige Teenager schloss das Buch, das er gerade am lesen war und lächelte ihn an.

„Hey Sleepyhead*", sagte der Teenager.

„Hi", erwiderte Tom heiser.

„Wasser?"

Der Junge nickte. Alexander hob Toms Kopf vorsichtig und half ihm, ein paar Schlucke kaltes Wasser zu nehmen.

„Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht", sagte der schwarzhaarige Teenager.

„Sorry…"

„Sag uns einfach, wer es war."

Tom schaute ihn lange an und sagte dann:

„Die Gryffindor Gang. Potter… er hat mich gefunden, als ich von der Bibliothek zum Abendessen gehen wollte. Er dachte, dass ich mich gut als Übungsobjekt eignen würde. Das hat er gesagt."

Alexander spannte seinen Kiefer an und sagte:

„Das wird er nicht noch einmal tun. Er wird dich nie wieder anfassen."

„Er wird, wenn er das will", sagte Tom. „Wir können nichts machen, er ist Dumbledores Liebling."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte Alexander und Tom starrte ihn an als er anfing zu lächeln. „Ich hab da meine Wege."

Irgendwie machte das Lächeln Tom zuerst Angst. Dann aber schien sich das Lächeln zu verändern und Alexander hatte wieder seine charmante Erscheinung und sein sanftes Lächeln. Tom schloss seine Augen als der Teenager sein kurzes Haar zurückstrich und er sagte:

„Ich werde sicher stellen, dass Potter uns nie wieder belästigt."

Und Tom glaubte ihm.

Alexander hatte die Schwarze Magie vorher nie wirklich ausprobiert, aber jetzt hüpfte er fast auf seinen Füßen bei der Chance, sie auszuprobieren. Das erfreute und ängstigte ihn natürlich zugleich.

Eine Woche vor Halloween kam seine Chance. Er lief ziellos durch Hogwarts, er hatte keine Hausaufgaben oder Kurse. Er dachte über ein paar Sachen aus VgdDK nach, als er eine Stimme sagen hörte:

„Viator."

Er drehte seien Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Sein größter Feind, derjenige der es gewagt hatte Tom zu verletzten, stand da mir einem lässigen Lächeln im Gesicht. Wie er seine eigene Familie momentan hasste, die Familie von der er immer gedacht hatte, sie wäre gut gewesen.

„Was willst du?" fragte er, seine Absichten und seinen Ärger sorgfältig verbergend.

„Ich habe dich beobachtet", sagte Potter, „und bemerkt, dass du nicht für Slytherin geschaffen bist."

„Bin ich nicht?"

„Nein. Ich denke, du würdest besser zu uns Gryffindors passen, wo du richtige Freunde finden wirst."

Alexander drehte sich komplett um und schaute den Teenager an.

„Gryffindor?", wiederholte er und schnaubte dann, eine Mischung zwischen einem höhnischen lächeln und einem Lachen. „ Du sagst mir tatsächlich, dass ich besser nach Gryffindor passe, wo man Kinder als Übungsobjekte benutzt? Dass ich in das Haus gehen soll, in dem die bösesten Leute sind?"

„Gryffindors sind nicht Böse!"

Alexander zog seinen zweiten Zauberstab, den, welchen er in der Knockturngasse hatte anpassen lassen, bevor er in die Vergangenheit geschleudert worden war. Und er benutzte immer diesen Zauberstab, wenn er etwas mehr oder weniger illegales oder gefährliches machte.

Potter trat einen Schritt zurück, aber Alexander war schneller:

„Petrificus Totalus!"

Der Gryffindor fiel um. Alexander schaute sich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihn niemand gehört oder gesehen hatte. Zufriedengestellt trat der schwarzhaarige Teenager zu Potter heran und sagte:

„Jetzt werden wir eine kleine Diskussion führen."

Tom schaute auf als Alexander den Krankenflügel betrat.

„Hi", sagte der Junge schüchtern.

„Deine Schwellung ist weniger geworden."

„Ja", sagte Tom und berührte den verletzten Teil seines Gesichtes mit der Hand. „Ich darf Morgen gehen."

„Das ist toll", sagte Alexander, während er ein Buch und verschiedene Papiere aus seinem Rucksack holte. „Hier sind die Aufgaben, von denen die Lehrer wollten dass du sie bekommst."

„Danke, dass du mir das gebracht hast."

„Kein Problem", antwortete der Teenager.

„Ähm…"

„Was?"

„Was denkst du ist mit Potter passiert? Ich meine, er ist schon seit Tagen verschwunden…"

Alexanders Lächeln schwankte ein wenig und er setzte sich hin.

„Ich weiß nicht", log der Teenager. „Ich bin sicher, er taucht bald wieder auf."

Tom nickte. Der Schwarzhaarige Teenager wunderte sich selber, wann er Potter würde finden lassen. Es war fünf Tage her, dass er Potter in den Raum der Wünsche gebracht hatte. Er hatte den anderen Teenager nicht richtig gefoltert, nur ein wenig. Er hatte ein wenig Angst bekommen, als er sich gefreut hatte wenn er Potter schreien hörte. Er fühlte, wie er sich veränderte und fühlte sich dabei noch nicht komplett wohl.

„Alexander?"

„Ja?"

„Hast du Potter etwas getan?"

Alexander drehte seinen Blick zu Tom, welcher unschuldig blickte, aber die Angst war klar zu sehen.

„Würdest du mich hassen, würde ich ja sagen?", wisperte Alexander.

„Nein! Ich … Ich will dich nicht verlieren, das ist alles. Wenn Sie das herausfinden, werden sie dich nach Azkaban werfen und dann werde ich dich nie wieder sehen!" Tom schaffte es, den Satz in wenigen Sekunden zu sagen, schwer atmend und den Anderen intensiv ansehend.

Alexander starrte ihn an. Dann gluckste er ein wenig über den Gesichtsausdruck des Anderen.

„Du dummer Junge", sagte der Teenager mit einem Lächeln und verstrubbelte Toms Haare ein bisschen. „Wenn sie mich wirklich dahin werfen, holst du mich daraus, oder?"

„Ich bin nicht stark genug!"

„Doch bist du. Du bist momentan noch ein Kind, aber du wirst großartig sein. Da habe ich ein gutes Gefühl."

Tom schaute ihn an und Alexander lächelte.

_Harry hoffte wirklich, dass Filch nicht den Wunsch verspürte, auf den Astronomie Turm zu steigen. Er saß noch immer an einem der Fenster, und starrte den Mond an. Am Boden lag ein offenes Buch aus der Verbotenen Abteilung. Er hatte versucht, sich von dem Verrat abzulenken, aber keinen Erfolg gehabt. Er gab auf und beschränkte sich darauf, den Mond anzustarren._

_Er hatte immer gedacht, Ron und Hermione wären seine besten Freunde. Sie folgten ihm, halfen ihm und unterstützen ihn. Verräter, alle Beide. Ron tat es für das Geld und den Ruhm, Hermione tat es für das Versprechen von Wissen. Sir verrieten ihn für ihre eigenen Interessen. Dumbledore hatte sie Beide geschnappt und Sie dahin manipuliert, Harrys ‚Freunde' zu sein. Sie würden da stehen und dafür sorgen , dass er nicht in zu viel Ärger stolperte, um seinen Fortschritt zu beobachten und ihn zurückzuhalten, sobald er begann, sich aus den Schatten in die reale Welt zu begeben. Jedes einzelne Mal hatten sie seinen Drang zu lernen erstickt , seine Kraft und seiner Persönlichkeit unterdrückt._

_Jetzt kannte er die Wahrheit über sie und konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er Fäuste ballte. Verräter, der ganze Laden hier. Jeder, nicht nur Ron und Hermione. Mit jedem meinte er auch jeden. Sie waren Verräter, seit sie nach Hogwarts gekommen waren. Er war dumm und naiv gewesen, im Alter von Elf. Jetzt , im Alter von 15, war er einfach wütend. Hass drohte ihn zu verschlingen und er wunderte sich, ob es das war was Voldemort fühlte. Verraten von Jedem, gehasst und benutzt? _

_Er ging hinab und hob das Buch auf. Es brachte nichts, darüber nachzudenken, wenn er schlafen sollte. Er schaute den Mond ein letztes Mal an und seufzte, er würde besser zurück gehen oder Ron würde merken, dass er weg war._

Alexander wachte mit einem Japsen auf und sah sich mit weit geöffneten Augen um. Parkinson wachte auf, schaute ihn an und sagte:

„Alles klar, Alex?"

„Mir geht's gut", sagte der Teenager und beruhigte sich ein bisschen. „Nur ein Alptraum."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja, schlaf weiter."

„Okay."

Der Teenager ließ sich zurückfallen und schlief nach einem letzten besorgten Blick auf den anderen Teenager wieder ein. Alexander konnte jedoch nicht so einfach wieder einschlafen. Er stand vom Bett auf, und weckte dabei ausversehen Nagini. Sie blinzelte ihn verwirrt an und hisste:

-Wo gehst du hin ?-

-Ich gehe nur in den Gemeinschaftsraum-, antwortete leise als er seine Robe über seine Schlafsachen zog.

Die Schlange nickte müde und rollte sich wieder in seinen Laken ein. Der Schwarzhaarige Teenager ging hinaus und kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er setzte sich in einen Sessel in der Nähe eines Kamins uns seufzte. Er hasste es wenn er sich an solche Dinge erinnerte.

Er verdrängte diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf als er daran dachte, wie er Potter an Halloween wieder erscheinen lassen würde, was am nächsten Tag war.

Tom kam am nächsten Morgen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und war überrascht, Alexander dort schlafen zu sehen, eingerollt in einem der Sessel, seine langen Beine an seine Brust gezogen. Er lächelte aufgrund dieses Bildes und setzte sich in einen anderen Sessel direkt daneben. Er lehnte sich näher und sagte:

„Morgen."

Alexander schoss hinauf und drehte seinen Kopf, um zu gucken wer ihn aufgeweckt hatte. Er sackte erleichtert in sich zusammen, als er Tom sah.

„Du hast mich fast zu Tode erschreckt", jammerte der Teenager und schloss seine Augen.

„Du sahst lächerlich aus!"

„Klappe!"

Alexander fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine schulterlangen Haare und gähnte.

„Wie spät ist es?"

„Sechs", antwortete Tom.

„Warum bist du wach?"

„Konnte nicht mehr schlafen."

Alexander linste in Richtung des Jungens.

„Der wahre Grund, Tom?"

Der Junge schaute den Älteren an und antwortete:

„ Es fühlt sich an, als ob heute Abend etwas schlechtes passieren wird."

Alexander schaute sich in der großen Halle um und dann runter auf seinen Teller. Er war nervös und hatte tatsächlich auch ein bisschen Angst. Potter würde wieder auftauchen, verstört und verrückt. Es würde einen Auffuhr geben und er musste überrascht wirken. Er konnte gut schauspielern, aber eine Attacke von Dumbledore würden seine schwächlichen Geistesmauern nicht aushalten. Aber er wollte Tom und Abraxas etwas geben, an das sie sich erinnern konnten. Sie hatten beide ihren Hass dem Gryffindor gegenüber kundgetan. Sie wollten ihn zwar nicht tot sehen, so weit war noch keiner der Beiden, aber sie wollten ihn leiden sehen. Das wusste Alexander. Und er wollte ihnen Potter mit richtigen Schmerzen zeigen.

Die genannten Jungen waren miteinander am reden, während sie das Essen genossen. Alexander begann seinen Countdown. Er hielt seinen Blick von der Türe fern und konzentrierte sich darauf, zu essen und die Gespräche um ihn herum leicht zu belächeln. Wie gerufen kam, sobald Alexander die Null erreicht hatte, der eben genannte Gryffindor in die Halle gestolpert.

Die Stille dröhnte in den Ohren des Schwarzhaarigen. Dann kamen Schreie und viele rannten zu dem Teenager aus Gryffindor, der blutete und ziemlich wie jemand aussah, der den Verstand verloren hatte. Tom schnappte aufgrund des Anblickes nach Luft und Alexanders Augen weiteten sich wirklich. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, Potter so verletzt zu haben. Hatte er wirklich all diese Verletzungen verursacht? Er wusste, dass er ein paar böse Flüche benutzt hatte, aber doch nicht _so_ schlimm. Sein Herz schlug immer schneller, Angst umklammerte seine Seele, Angst etwas schreckliches zu werden und er verlor sich in Gedanken darüber, zu was für einem Monster er sich entwickelte. Wollte er dieses Monster werden? Er hatte sich gut gefühlt, als er mit dem Foltern von Potter fertig geworden war, also musste er es genossen haben, aber war er wirklich so grausam?

„Alex?!"

Er war sich nicht bewusst, dass er zusammengebrochen war, bis er Abraxas ängstliche Stimme hörte und den Schmerz in dem Arm fühlte , auf dem er gelandet war. Er schaute desorientiert auf. Theo hielt ihn aufrecht, aber alles lief in Zeitlupe. Er sah sich selber, Harry Potter, der unschuldige und derjenige, der gegen Folter war und dann auf der anderen Seite, Alexander Viator, derjenige der eine Person Folterte, deren Blut er teilte. Die Beiden gerieten aneinander und das machte ihn krank.

„Alexander!" schrie Theo, während er ihn an den Schultern rüttelte.

Der schwarzhaarige Teenager spürte, wie Harry und Alexander gegeneinander kämpften, spürte Alexander gewinnen. Und für einen Moment machte es ihm Angst.

„Achtung! Achtung!"

Tom und Abraxas wurden aus seiner Sicht gezogen und Professor Dumbledores Gesicht tauchte auf.

„Er wird mit uns kommen", sagte der alte Mann scharf und griff sich Alexanders Arm. Der Teenager wurde hochgezogen und Dumbledore ignorierte die Slytherins.

„Er hat nichts getan", ertönte die Stimme des Schuldirektors. „Er ist offensichtlich davon geschockt, den jungen Potter in diesem Zustand zu sehen. Lass ihn los."

„Das ist kein Zufall!", grölte der Verwandlungen Professor. „ Er wird befragt werden!"

Er fühlte wage, wie er von seinen Freunden weggeführt wurde und begann sich gegen Dumbledores Hand zu wehren.

„Nein das wirst du nicht!" Sagte der Zauberer.

Der harte Griff wurde weggenommen und durch einen Sanfteren ersetzt.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Die Stimme des Oberhauptes von Slytherin beruhigte Alexander und die Hand verschwand den ganzen Weg nicht. Plötzlich hörte er den Hauslehrer von Gryffindor mit dem Schulleiter diskutieren. Dippet wählte genau den Moment, an dem er beschloss zuzuhören, um zu schnappen:

„Du wirst keinem Schüler Veritaserum geben, Albus!"

„Er ist ein Slytherin und hat beschlossen umzukippen als er Harold gesehen hat!"

„Du bist nur am überreagieren, weil es der junge Potter war, Albus. Alexander ist in einem Schock, das kann ich gut verstehen. Wer auch immer das Mr. Potter angetan hat wird büßen."

„Wenn ich sagen würde, dass es Mr. Viator ist?"

„Alexander? Er hat es offensichtlich nicht getan! Er sah geschockt aus, als er den jungen Potter gesehen hat!"

„ Ich werde ihm Veritaserum geben, Armand, und wenn er unschuldig ist, ist alles in Ordnung!"

„Das erlaube ich nicht!" brüllte Horace Slughorn wütend. „Alexander ist in meinem Haus und er hat nichts getan!"

Der Hauslehrer von Slytherin und der Hauslehrer von Gryffindor begannen eine hitzige Diskussion, während der Schulleiter Alexander zur Seite nahm.

„Albus wird das nicht ruhen lassen", flüsterte Dippet zum Teenager. „Denkst du, du würdest es schaffen das Veritaserum zu nehmen und einfach zu sagen, dass du nichts gemacht hast? Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst."

Alexander sah den Schulleiter an und sah, dass der Mann ehrlich um ihn besorgt war. Er musste aussehen wie ein Geist. Er schaute auf den Boden und sagte schwach:

„Ich habe nichts dagegen, das Veritaserum zu nehmen, Sir. Solange Sie sie Fragen stellen."

„Das werde ich sicherstellen", sagte Dippet. „Horace, Alexander hat zugestimmt das Veritaserum zu nehmen. Bring es her."

Der Teenager konnte fühlen, wie Dumbledore lächelte.

„Aber ich stelle die Fragen und Alexander kann sagen, wenn es ihm nicht gut geht."

Das Lächeln verschwand. Slughorn schaute seinen Slytherinschüler an, aber der setzte sich nur auf einen Stuhl und starrte aus dem Fenster. Was zur Hölle sollte er jetzt tun ?

Der Krankenflügel quoll förmlich über vor Leuten, als Madam Kimberly und ihre Aushilfe Poppy Pomfrey versuchten Potter zu verarzten.

„Ma'am, denken sie das Dumbledore recht hat, dass Mr. Viator derjenige ist, der das hier getan hat?" fragte Poppy leise während sie eine Wunde an Potters Arm verarztete.

„Blödsinn", antwortete Madam Kimberly. „Total lächerlich. Alexander ist ein netter Mensch, er würde niemals Leute so foltern."

Alexander schaute sich die kleine Flasche an, mit der Slughorn wiederkam.

„Zwei Tropfen", sagte Dippet.

„Zwei sind zu wenig!" schrie Dumbledore.

„Zwei sind mehr als genug", sagte der Schulleiter. „Sein Körper würde mehr als drei Tropfen nicht gut vertragen und ich bezweifle, dass er mit drei Tropfen mehr sagen wird. Nur zwei Tropfen, Horace."

„Mach den Mund auf, Alexander."

Der Teenager machte was der Tränkemeister wollte und fühlte sich für einen Moment komisch bis alles wieder klar wurde. Der Schulleiter schaute ihn an und fragte:

„Ist dein Name Alexander Viator?"

Seine Augen weiteten sich während seine Gedanken rasten. ‚Oh mein Gott, Oh mein Gott, Oh mein Gott…'

Das „Ja" kam ihm ohne einen weiteren Gedanken über die Lippen und Alexander blinzelte fast vor Überraschung. Was…? Er hatte gesagt, dass sein Name Alexander Viator war und das unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum? Er sagte die Wahrheit?

„Okay", sagte Dippet, unterbrach damit die wirren Gedanken des Teenagers und seufzte. Er hasste es, wenn Dumbledore ihn dazu brachte solch drastische Dinge zu unternehmen. „Hast du versucht Harold Potter zu verletzen?"

„Nein", antwortete Alexander, während ihm fast schwindelig wurde. Er sagte die Wahrheit und sagte doch in einem nicht die Wahrheit.

Dumbledore war am rauchen.

„Hast du irgendeine der Wunden, die wir heute an Harold Potter erkennen konnten , verursacht?"

„Nein." Ein anderer Gedanke kreuzte Alexanders Gedanken: Was, wenn das Veritaserum nicht wirkte? Aber es fühlte sich so an, als würde man ihn zwingen die Wahrheit zu sagen…

„Hast du jemals Gedanken daran gehabt, Harold Potter zu verletzen?"

„Nicht ihn zu verletzen, aber ihn wie einen Trottel dastehen zu lassen" , sagte Alexander und er merkte wie etwas in dem Verwandlungen Professor riss.

„Die Dosis war nicht hoch genug!"

Alexander fühlte, wie sein Kopf nach oben gezwungen wurde, schmerzhaft und etwas kühles lief seine Kehle hinab.

„Albus!" schrien beide Männer, aber der Teenager war schon dazu gezwungen worden zu schlucken.

Der Effekt trat sofort ein. Alexanders Augen rollten zurück und er fiel vom Stuhl. Slughorn richtete ihn auf und sprach schnell einen Spruch. Der Inhalt des Magens des Teenagers kam zu Tage , mit ein bisschen Veritaserum und … Blut. Er begann zu zittern und starrte Dumbledore geschockt an, bevor er zu zucken begann. Der Zaubertränke Professor versuchte ihn still zu halten und schaute den Hauslehrer von Gryffindor böse an.

„Was zur Hölle machst du da?!" schrie Slughorn. „Diese Menge an Veritaserum kann ein Kind leicht töten!"

Madam Kimberly seufzte gerade, als sie Stimmen hörte, die vom Korridor kamen. Sie gehörten zu Dumbledore und Slughorn. Sie war damit fertig geworden, Potter zu behandeln und seine besten Freunde waren anwesend.

„Was ist los?" fragte Poppy als sie zu den Türen schaute.

„Ich weiß es nicht:"

Die Türen öffneten sich und der Schuldirektor kam herein. Auf einer Liege war Alexander, am zittern wie Espenlaub und Blut kam aus seinem Mund. Madam Kimberly schoss auf von ihrem Stuhl und die Gryffindors starrten.

„Überdosis an Veritaserum" , sagte Dippet hastig. „Horace hat es geschafft, dir Hälfte wieder hochkommen zu lassen, aber er wird fast bewusstlos."

Madam Kimberly zeigte auf ein Bett, bevor sie losrannte, um die richtigen Tränke zu holen. Alexander wurde sanft abgesetzt und der Mann musste den Teenager still halten. Er schaute sie beiden diskutierenden Professoren an und brüllte:  
„Hört sofort auf! Das ist deine Schuld, Albus! Was hast du dir gedacht, eine ganze Flasche Veritaserum in einen Schüler zu schütten?!"

Die Gryffindors starrten ihren Hauslehrer an, während der Entschuldigungen hervor stotterte. Alexander wachte auf und wollte aufstehen. Dippet zog ihn schnell wieder runter und sagte:  
„Steh nicht auf, Alexander. Du hast zu viel Veritaserum ihm Blutkreislauf."

„Es tut weh!" japste der Teenager.

Madam Kimberly kam zurück und sie zog den Teenager auch wieder sanft aufs Bett.

„Mr. Viator", sagte sie sanft und Alexander schaute sie an. „Ich werde Ihnen das Gegengift für Veritaserum geben, in Ordnung? Und dann noch einen Beruhigungstrank, damit Sie sich entspannen können."

Der Teenager nickte und seine Augen begannen sich zu schließen.

„Mr. Viator… Alexander, Sie können jetzt noch nicht einschlafen", sagte die Medizin Hexe und fuhr mit ihrer Hand beruhigend durch Alexanders Haar. Wenn Sie einschlafen, können Sie nicht wieder aufwachen. Bleiben Sie noch für ein paar Minuten wach."

Alexander öffnete seinen Mund und versuchte etwas zu sagen. Er schaute Dumbledore dabei die ganze Zeit an. Der Mann schaute ihn auch an und sagte:

„Versuchst zu sagen, dass du gelogen hast, huh?!"

Irgendetwas in Alexander riss. Er setzte sich auf, die beiden Heilerinnen und den Schulleiter ignorierend und stand schwankend auf. Seine Magie wirbelte auf und der Verwandlungen Professor trat einen Schritt zurück. Er schaute den Mann an und sagte:

„Ich habe Potter nicht verletzt."

„Lügner", hisste Dumbledore. „Ich kann es in deinen Augen sehen."

„Sie sind geblendet", sagte Alexander mit giftiger Stimme. „Sie sind geblendet weil ich ein Slytherin bin. Wäre ich in Ravenclaw gewesen, hätten sie mich vermutlich nicht mal bemerkt."

Er fühlte etwas gegen seine schwächelnden Geistesmauern drücken und noch etwas riss.

„Legilimentik zu verwenden wird nicht funktionieren!" schrie er und jeder fror vor Schock auf der Stelle ein. „Ich tendiere dazu, angepisst zu werden wenn Leute wie sie mich nicht in Ruhe lassen!"

Er brach auf dem Boden zusammen und hustete. Madam Kimberly gab ihm das Gegengift und sagte:

„Jeder, bis auf den Schulleiter, geht jetzt, sofort! Poppy, helf mir hier."

Sie hoben ihn wieder auf das Bett und alle gingen. Slughorn starrte Dumbledore eisig an.

Dippet schaute auf den Teenager und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen.

„Das muss ins Ministerium gehen", sagte die ältere Heilerin zum Schulleiter.

„Ich weiß", sagte Dippet , „und ich stimme dem zu. Dieses Kind hat nichts getan außer verletzt zu werden."

Alexander drehte sich um und nuschelte etwas. Dippet lehnte sich näher zu ihm, um ihm zuzuhören. Dann schaute er in die bettelnden und doch kalten blauen Augen des Teenagers und sagte:

„Sie möchten, dass ich Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Riddle hole?"

Alexander nickte, ein kleines Wimmern kam ihm bei der Bewegung über die Lippen.

„Ich werde sie sofort holen", versprach der Schulleiter. „Es wird eine Weile dauern, aber wir werden kommen."

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Madam Kimberly ging Dippet los, um die beiden Freunde des Teenagers zu holen.

Tom rannte beinahe und kam als erstes zu Alexanders Bett. Madam Kimberly schaute ihn an und sagte:

„Er ist kaputt und fühlt sich nicht gut. Bewege das Bett nicht oder lass ihn sonstige plötzliche Bewegungen machen.

„In Ordnung, Ma'am."

Er setzte vorsichtig auf das Bett neben Alexander und schaute den Teenager an. Alexander beachtete ihn nicht, Tom bezweifelte das dem Teenager überhaupt bewusst war, dass der Junge da saß.

„Alex?"

Der Teenager schaute erschreckt an und stöhnte aufgrund der Bewegung.

„Ssh", beruhigte Tom ihn und strich ihm ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, dir geht es gut. Schließe einfach deine Augen und entspann dich."

Alexander nahm Toms Hand in seine und legte seinen Kopf wieder hin. Abraxas kam nun auch herein und schaute sich den Teenager an.

„Mein Vater hat mit von Veritaserum-Überdosis erzählt", wisperte er. „ Die meisten Leute sind daran gestorben."

„Horace war schnell und hat das meiste nach wenigen Momenten wieder entfernt", sagte Dippet. „Das hat ihn wahrscheinlich gerettet."

Abraxas streichelte Alexanders Kopf und lächelte sanft, als der Teenager die Augen wieder öffnete. Der Schulleiter sahen die Tränen, die dem blondhaarigen Teenager die Wangen herunter liefen, denen sich Abraxas wahrscheinlich nicht einmal bewusst war.

„Lassen wir sie für eine Weile alleine", sagte Dippet und führte die Frau in ihr Büro.

Als sie weg waren, lehnte sich Ton näher und fragte:

„Hast du das Potter angetan, Alex?"

Der Teenager öffnete seine Augen und schaute Tom an. Er sprach nicht, aber seine Augen sagten die Wahrheit. _Ja_, flüsterten sie. _Ja, und ich habe es genossen. _

Tom lächelte.

„Danke", sagte er. „Du bist der Beste, Alex."

Alexander lächelte auch. Jetzt war er nicht länger Harry Potter. Das Veritaserum hatte es bewiesen. Er hatte gesagt, dass er wirklich Alexander Viator war. Kein Goldener Junge mehr, kein Retter der Welt. Er hatte seinen eigenen Verwandten gefoltert und es genossen, er hatte sich komplett gegen Dumbledore gestellt und begrüßte jetzt die Freundschaft, die Abraxas und Tom ihm anboten. Ein Freundschaft mit dem Dunklen, eine Freundschaft die er mit jeden Mittel erhalten wollte.

Tbc…

*Ich weiß nicht wie ich das übersetzen soll, es ist eher ein Kosename als ein Wort, also lasse ich es so.


End file.
